wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle Royale
Shortly after Wander discovered Lord Dominator is actually a girl, he plans to get her and Lord Hater to fall in love with each other. This however leads to an ultimate battle for power amongst a wide array of villains, all while Wander waits for Dominator's arrival. Episode Summary The Blasteroid Asteroid Formation has become a Battle Royale for every villain in the galaxy, as a red ring is found on the top. Hiding beneath all of the chaos, Wander wonders how his latest plan went wrong. Answering Sylvia's question about what this "plan" was, Wander reveals it in a set of flashbacks: After traveling with a bag of groceries, Wander hear cries of excitement from a giant spaceship that belongs to Lord Dominator, a villain whom he tried to be friends with. He sees the villain dance in celebration over becoming number one on the villains' list. Wander soon discovers that the new villain is actually a villainess after Dominator changes. This gives him the idea to get her and Lord Hater together. He picks up the red ring, a candy ring from a convenience store, and passes it off as a powerful "Ring of Invincibility." He spreads the word about this "ultimate weapon," hoping both Dominator and Hater hear about it. He hopes that both villains' falling in love will "cancel each other's evil". This plan goes awry when all of the villains in the galaxy congregate in a war for the ring. Hater is being handily beaten by Emperor Awesome, while Dominator is nowhere to be found. Wander decides to take matters into his own hands and lead Hater to the top. Hater's obsession over destroying Wander gets the better of him once again and he chases after him, inadvertently managing to take out many other villains and their minions. Sylvia tries to go after them, only to be interrupted by Commander Peepers. Unable to convince Peepers that the ring is a fake, she instead begins brawling with him. The battle stops immediately when a mismatched villain, Something the So and So, claims the ring, but is unable to think of the best way to use it. Awesome sternly admonishes him to put the ring back and leave until he is more prepared, which he meekly does before the battle continues. On the way to the top, Wander is intercepted by Sourdough the Evil Sandwich. Wander tosses him over and buries him in a pile of regular sandwiches, forcing Sourdough's minions to search for him. Wander then runs into Mandrake, nemesis to Stella Starbella, but uses a boombox to get his robot minions to dance. Mandrake himself prepares to attack, but instead gives up due to his age and struggles out of the battlefield. Wander soon faces his nemesis, Dr. Screwball Jones, but easily defeats him with a gag flag-gun. Dominator finally arrives on the scene and, after contemplating the best way to make her entrance and attack, suits up and dives down from her ship; the impact she makes in the battlefield prostrates everyone with the force of the explosion. Another villain, the Black Cube, is impelled to the peak, right in front of the ring, but leaves the battlefield in defeat after realizing that, having no hands, it is unable to grasp it. Dominator flies up to the ring while Wander tries to get Hater to join her at the top. However Hater is too exhausted to continue. Not knowing what to do, Wander thinks out loud that Dominator will get the ring and become the Greatest in the Galaxy. Hater overhears this and wakes up to face his new nemesis. The two villains finally square off for the ring in a violent and explosive fight, much to Wander's horror. Wander tries to get them to stop fighting but fails, and despite Hater's best efforts to defeat Dominator, even using his ship, he is eventually overpowered. Dominator dons the ring in triumph and commands the other villains to kneel before her. Wander collapses in defeat while Sylvia consoles him over the fact that Hater and Dominator's "love" was never meant to be. As the villains chant "Dominator's Greater, Best Villain", Hater recovers and flies up in a fit of rage, giving Dominator a swift uppercut. The attack knocks the ring off her hand and into Hater's, but it also knocks off the helmet, revealing to him and the rest of the villains her real face -- to their shock. Realising the jig is up, she lets her armour melt away, revealing her normal attire. Hater is too stunned for words to find that his enemy is a woman and starts picturing himself romancing, marrying, and having a family with her, allowing Dominator to take advantage and grab the ring before toppling him over the cliff. She claims victory again before leaving the Formation, licking the ring on her way out, apparently having known it was candy all along. Wander, Sylvia, and Peepers gaze at Hater lying in a heart-shaped crater. Wander takes this as a sign that his plan worked; at least over HE loves HER. Transcript End Credits Peepers listens as Hater, still smitten over Lord Dominator, babbles about her, unable to perform his villainous duties, Annoyed, Peepers suspects this is going to be a new obsession, not unlike his one with Wander. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *Wander is revealed to be a vegetarian as mentioned by Sourdough when he just pretends to eat the evil sandwich. Trivia *This episode sets the record for having the most antagonists appear physically in an episode. Continuity *One of the characters who hears about Wander's plan is the starving rabbit from "The Good Deed". *Hater's desire for a girlfriend is mentioned upright again. *The store clerk from "The Nice Guy" makes a cameo in this episode. *The place where Wander start spreading his rumor is from "The Fugitives". *Wander's picnic basket from "The Picnic" is shown again. Errors * When Lord Dominator licks the ring, her tongue was dark purple but when inside her mouth, it's pink. Allusions *'Ring Pop' - The Ring of Invincibility is actually a "Ring Pop," a type of candy that is worn on the finger. *The line "Love is a Battlefield" alludes to a 1983 rock hit by popular songstress Pat Benatar. Production Information * The episode title was originally revealed on Zap2it's episode guide. * This episode is the fifth half-hour special (22 minutes without commercial breaks; "The Pet", "The Little Guy", "The Rider", "The Greater Hater" * Something the So-and-So‘s long talk over what to do with the ring was added in last-minute because production on the episode was a minute short and needed more time. International Premieres * February 15, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Mandrake the Malfeasant (uncredited), additional voices * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, additional voices * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator ** Fred Tatasciore as Lord Dominator (mech suit, uncredited), Kragthar of Kraaaaagtttthh, additional voices * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome, Something the So-and-So (uncredited), additional voices * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Dr. Screwball Jones * Rich Fulcher as Sourdough the Evil Sandwich References Category:Half-hour episodes Category:Wander Category:Lord Hater Category:Sylvia Category:Commander Peepers